


Tour Crush

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [52]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Tour Crush

*First day of the tour*

The five of you were sitting on the bus getting acquainted. You were opening for 5 Seconds of Summer on the North American leg of their tour. You were between your last tour and songwriting, and it didn’t take much to convince you to open for 5SOS. Truth be told, you had always loved the band, so when the opportunity arose, you were so excited to meet the four boys. You had your own tour bus, but you wanted to get to know the guys a little before your first show.

Ashton seemed pretty calm while talking, “We really appreciate you opening for us, we’re huge fans.”

You smiled and dramatically fanned yourself, “THE Ashton Irwin is a fan of mine, I’m starstruck.” 

Everyone laughed and Luke took the opportunity to start talking, “So, have you heard our new album?”

You couldn’t help but gush about how much you loved it, “It’s amazing! To put that much emotion into a song takes guts, and I just loved every single song. I have to say though, Michael, you killed it in Jet Black Heart, I listen to that song all the time.”

Michael was a little flustered, but managed to regain his composure, “Thanks y/n, that means a lot coming from you, it’s going to be great having you on tour.”

Calum noticed that Michael was blushing, but decided it was best not to mention it. After another hour or so of talking, you went back to your bus and decided to get some sleep before rehearsals started.

Calum sat next to Michael, “so, blushing over y/n, what’s that about mate?”

Michael scoffed, “what? No, I mean, she’s just a big star, so I was glad she liked the song.”

Ashton laughed, “nah, that’s not what it was, I’ve seen you get nervous like that before, you’re into y/n, aren’t you?”

The three of them teased Michael and made jokes, it took quite some time, but eventually Michael admitted that he did in fact have a crush on you. You were their tour partner though, and he didn’t want things to get messy, so he was determined to keep this a secret.

*Halfway through the tour*

You and Michael sat in your bus discussing different ways to play the guitar riff he was working on. You touched his hand to help him, but he pulled his hand away quickly. You figured he probably just liked his personal space, so you backed up a bit and just told him what to do, “Um, you could try going from A to G instead of A to C, it would make for a smoother transition.” He nodded and played as you said to, “great idea! Thanks y/n.”

For a brief moment, when Michael looked at you, you felt something. It was this connection that you had never felt with anyone before. Maybe you were just tired though. As the two of you continued working on the riff, Michael kept making bad jokes, it helped to stop the two of you from stressing out. 

He smiled, “hey y/n, want to hear a funny joke?”

 You, being a lover of bad jokes, couldn’t wait, “sure, lay it on me.”

He grinned and tried to hold back his laughter, “okay, so what’s the difference between an old bus station and a lobster with breast implants?”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, “what’s the difference?”

Michael started laughing, “one is a crusty bus station, AND THE OTHER IS A BUSTY CRUSTACEAN!”

You fell off the floor laughing, it was so bad, but at the same time, it was so good. And again, you felt that connection with Michael, but you weren’t about to say something and sound crazy.

*Last day of the tour*

You were hugging everyone as you got off of the bus, it was finally time to fly back home. As you were saying goodbye to the crew, the guys were talking amongst themselves. 

Ashton spoke loudly, “TELL HER. It’s the last day, and you can tell she’s interested in you too, just tell her.”

Calum patted Michael on the back, “you two were together most of the tour, you might as well have been dating, please, just tell her.”

Michael tried to object but Luke spoke over him, “this is your chance to be happy, why would you stop yourself?”

Michael pondered it for a moment, and then nodded, “yeah, you’re right, it’s time I told y/n.”

As he marched over to you, prepared to say everything he had been feeling since the day you met, you turned around and smiled. He forgot everything. You held out your arms for a hug, but Michael just stood there.

 You slowly put your arms down, “Michael, is something wrong?”

 He laughed and tried to calm down as he spoke, “yeah, everything is fine, I’m just really going to miss being with you all the time.”

You wrapped your arms around him, “hey, it’s okay, we can always text and call and facetime, and since I’m working on my new album, maybe you can come to the studio and help me.”

He let go of you and then looked at the floor, “I’m going to need a few seconds just to let this all out, and then you can respond, but if I don’t get this out now, I’ll probably chicken out and never tell you.”

Your heart was racing, you hoped he would say the words you’d been longing to hear, “okay, go ahead.”

He took a deep breath and then ranted about everything, “I’ve liked you since the first day we met on tour. I liked you before that actually, I always felt this odd connection towards you. And now these past few months, I feel it even more. It’s like I was being drawn to you this whole time. I can’t imagine not having met you because you’re just such a big part of my life right now. And I know, I’m a little late because now the tour is over and we won’t see each other for a while, but I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I would never put myself out there like this with anyone else, but you just mean so much to me. I care about you so much, and I’d just really love to know if maybe......maybe you’d want to go on a date sometime?”

You had a grin spread across your face, “Michael, I would love to go out on a date with you. I’ve actually kind of liked you since we met too.”

He looked up and beamed with happiness , “really?”

Just then, Calum, Ashton, and Luke all walked up to you, “So Mike, want to grab lunch before we head to the airport?”

He smiled and grabbed your hand, “we’ll meet you guys at the airport, we have a first date to attend to.”


End file.
